Just dance and let me look
by Volpe Manuele
Summary: Une petite soirée entre potes à danser, qui dérape pour certains d'entre eux. AoixUruha en principal.
1. Chapter 1

« Just dance and let me look. »

By ShinyaGazettE.

Humour / Romance (?)/ Yaoï / Lemon.

N.D.A : Voilà un nouveau one-shot. J'ai mis du temps à le faire, surtout le lemon.. Je n'étais absolument pas inspiré pour cette partie o_o Quelque fois je peux faire des lemons que j'adore mais là.. Out, mais complet. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! (Je n'ai par contre pas corrigé les fautes, car je devais partir, alors je l'ai vite posté. Désolée t_t)

Rien de tel qu'un week-end entre amis pour se ressourcer. C'était un vendredi soir, les cours s'étaient terminés à quinze heure, par chance, plusieurs de leur professeurs avaient eus une réunion, leur faisant pousser un cri de joie. Ils s'étaient alors tous donné rendez-vous chez le plus petit, c'est à dire, Takanori. Celui-ci avait une grande maison et étaient fils unique. Donc aucune chance d'être dérangé par le petit frère ou la petite sœur. Alors ils étaient là, tous assit sur le canapé ou dans des fauteuils, et ils se savait pas quoi faire. Pas quoi faire, avant l'exclamation d'Atsuaki.

_Ruki ! T'as pas reçu le nouveau jeu là, sortit à noël ? Je sais plus comment il s'appelle !

_Just dance 3 ?

_Oui, voilà !

_Bah si, pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on y joue ?

_Ouais, ça pourrait être marrant ! Dit-il, avec un grand sourire.

_Oh là, attendez ! C'est quoi ce.. Jeu ?

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers un blond bandé, surnommé Reita mais du vrai prénom Akira Suzuki.

_Bah.. Just dance Rei, ça te fait penser à quoi ?

_Euh.. A de la danse ?

_Bah voilà, t'es pas si idiot que t'en as l'air !

Des petits rires fusèrent à l'entente de la phrase du brun et plus âgé, Aoi. C'était le grand rigolo de service, et il avait toujours le mot pour rire, ce qui lui valait sa popularité au lycée, mais pas que. Il était particulièrement beau et très bien taillé. Malheureusement pour les filles, il était gay.

_Et vous voulez que je danse ?

_C'est le principe du jeu, en effet.

_C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Oh non jamais, on me fera jouer à un jeu de fille !

Ruki s'offusqua à cette phrase. JEU DE FILLE ? Mais lui, il aimait beaucoup ce jeu ! Alors il attrapa un coussin, et le balança dans la tête de Reita, qui le regarda comme si il était arrivé de mars.

_Pourquoi tu m'agresse toi ?!

_C'est pas un jeu de fille ! Il est très bien ce jeu ! Je l'adore moi !

_Mais si s'en ai un ! Puis c'est le travestie qui l'a proposé, donc c'est un jeu de fille ! Fit-il en pointant Uruha du doigt, qui était à côté de lui, et comme simple vengeance, se jeta sur le doigt du blond pour le mordre. AIIIIIIIIIE !

_Oignon !(1) Ca t'apprendra à me traiter de travestie !

_Mais je dis vr..

_DITES ! Les gars..Au lieu de se disputer pour un jeu stupide... Qui veut jouer et qui ne veut pas jouer, tout simplement ?

Kai avait parlé. Tout le monde se tut, et le regarda, comme si il avait débité la plus grande ânerie du monde. Mais non, en fait, il avait juste raison.

_Donc.. Levez la main, ceux qui veulent jouer !

Uruha et Ruki levèrent rapidement la main, accompagné de Kai. Baissant ensuite la main, Kai se leva du canapé, et, afficha son éternel sourire.

_Bah voilà ! On sait qui joue, et qui ne joue pas ! Bon ben maintenant soit vous nous regardez, soit vous... Vous occupez autrement.

_Oui maman..

Triomphant, Uruha et Ruki se levèrent rapidement. Le plus petit alla installer le jeu, tandis que l'asperge prenait une manette et l'attachait à son poignet, avant de donner celle à Kai. Ils s'installèrent donc tout les trois, devant la télé et attendirent. Ils sélectionnèrent une musique au hasard, et... Cette musique n'était pas faite pour rester sans bouger. Au début, ils ne firent que balancer les bras d'avant en arrière, faisant rire discrètement Reita et Aoi resté sur les fauteuils, mais rapidement, la danse devint plus.. Sensuelle presque. Faisant tourner leur bassin, mettant leur fesses en arrières, les bougeant bien. Les deux derrière avait leur yeux fixés sur leur mouvements de hanches, et déclencha un fou rire à Reita.

_Pourquoi tu ris Reita ?! Intervint Ruki, continuant de danser.

_Vous êtes énormes à bouger les fesses comme ça !

Il n'en pouvait plus tellement il riait. Mais, en regardant bien, c'était pas si drôle que ça. Et vraiment pas du tout pour Aoi. Celui-ci avait les yeux fixé sur le postérieur d'Uruha. Et quand celui-ci se pencha en avant, moulant ses fesses dans son short court, Aoi cru qu'il allait se jeter sur lui. C'était la première fois qu'il avait autant envie d'Uruha. Non, tout simplement la première fois qu'il fantasmait sur lui ! Par chance, la musique se finit rapidement, et Uruha arrêta donc de bouger après un dernier coup de bassin. Par chance ? Non. La danse qui suivit fut bien pire. C'était un duo, alors Kai arrêta, et retourna s'asseoir, regardant au passage Aoi. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas surpris de le voir dans cet état, et ça le fit sourire. Rien qu'au début, ils devaient rester en position cambrer, dos l'un à l'autre. Cette-fois ci, Reita se tut, car une pointe de jalousie vint pointer le bout de son nez en voyant Uruha coller à Ruki. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, faisant discrètement la moue. Mais pas assez discrète pour le regard de Kai. A croire qu'il était un cyborg tellement il pouvait tout voir. La danse commença, et ils commencèrent à onduler du bassin d'avant en arrière, les faisant rire légèrement ensemble. Se penchant l'un contre l'autre pour faire balancer leur bras, Uruha manqua de tomber car Ruki lui avait donner un coup de fesse sans faire exprès, les faisant encore plus rire. Kai aussi rigola, mais les deux autre.. Silence radio. Jalousie.. Quand tu nous tiens, tu ne nous lâche plus. Après ça, il se mirent accroupie, et, là, ils durent se relever chacun leur tour dans un magnifique mouvement de bassin, qui fit presque baver Aoi. La danse commença réellement, et là, ils ne firent que bouger leur bassin, en même temps, sur du Shakira&Beyonce... Il y avait pas grand chose d'autre qui bougeait ! Aoi cru qu'il allait mourir. Entre les cuisses nues d'Uruha, et tout ses coups de bassin. Où poser ses yeux ?! Il n'en pouvait plus, alors il se leva d'un bond, tandis que la musique se finissait.

_Ca vous dit qu'on fasse un jeu tous ensemble plutôt ?

_Oh mais.. J'aime danser moi.. Fit Uruha avec une petite moue.

_Tu habite à dix minutes de chez Ruki, tu pourras revenir y jouer !

_Moui.. Bon, ben on fait quoi alors ?

Rangeant leur manettes, ils s'installèrent avec les autres sur le canapé. Ce que Aoi n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que Kai le fixait depuis bien des minutes, et s'amusait à voir ses yeux se balançait en rythme avec le bassin d'Uruha. Pour le reste de la soirée, ils décidèrent de se regarder un film d'horreur. The ring. Rien de mieux que de se faire peur entre ami. Rien de mieux, oui, sauf pour Aoi. Le pauvre enfant s'était retrouvé aux côtés d'Uruha qui n'avait de cesse de le coller quand il avait peur. A tel point qu'il avait finit sur les genoux du brun, calé contre son torse. Contre lui, Uruha rougissait, mais Aoi ne le remarquait pas. Il avait l'habitude de voir Aoi en petite tenue, mais un boxer et un débardeur, c'était beaucoup trop léger pour faire descendre en flèche l'envie du plus efféminé. Car avec un corps comme celui d'Aoi contre lui, assis sur ce qui faisait du brun un homme.. Il avait pas mal d'images dans la tête. Mais étais-ce sa faute, si il craignait tout particulièrement ce film ? Il fallait bien qu'il trouve un doudou pour l'empêcher d'avoir peur ! Et si l'on prenait en compte le fait que la deuxième personne à côté de lui était Ruki, les yeux brillants, et un grand sourire aux lèvres.. Le choix avait été vite fait ! D'autant plus que si il se serait jeté sur Ruki, il l'aurait écrasé le pauvre petit.

Le film se termina, et Uruha sauta d'un bond du corps du brun, profitant encore du noir pour que personne ne voit ses rougeurs.

_Moi je suis crevée ! Je t'emprunte ta chambre d'ami, vu que je sais que tu dors avec Reita dans ta chambre Ruki. Bonne nuit à tous !

Et il fila telle une flèche jusque dans la chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il plongea directement sous les couettes et tenta de s'endormir, mais en vain. Il savait que Aoi allait monter dans quelque minutes et venir s'allonger à ses côtés, car en temps que meilleur ami du châtain, au début de la soirée, il avait décidé de dormir ensemble, par habitude. Mais si seulement pour une fois il aurait voulu dormir avec Ruki, ou même Kai.. Mais non, il préférait Aoi. Alors qu'il se torturait les méninges pour savoir quand est ce que le brun arriverait, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et se releva, pour voir Aoi, qui le regardait. Beau tableau. Uruha essaya alors de faire comme d'habitude, et après une inspiration, fit un grand sourire au brun.

_Bah alors ? Tu viens ? Tu sais bien qu'il me faut un doudou pour dormir !

_J'arrive j'arrive, petit gamin.

Il rigola doucement puis vint s'installer aux côtés d'Uruha, beaucoup plus stressé qu'il le paraissait. Mais, faisant comme d'habitude, il s'installa dans le dos de celui-ci, et le prit dans ses bras. Leur mal aise à tout deux était palpable, même très, mais ils essayaient d'y faire abstraction. Pourtant, il suffit du contact des cuisses d'Uruha contre celle d'Aoi pour que son corps s'enflamme, et que son cœur se mette à battre plus vite. Il grimpa sur le châtain, qu'il le regardait avec des gros yeux, et le rouge aux joues.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_Excuse-moi Uruha.

Et là, il apposa ses lèvres contre celle de son homologue, qui resta un instant trop surpris pour prolonger. Mais Aoi força le passage de ses lèvres, et introduit sa langue dans sa bouche, entama une exploration jusqu'à lors qu'il s'interdisait depuis le début de la soirée. Uruha ne se fit pas prier, et répondit au baiser avec passion, se laissant totalement aller dans les bras musclé du plus vieux. Leur respirations commençait à s'accélérer, au fur et à mesure que le désir augmentait entre eux. Aoi décida d'agir, et frotta son bassin lascivement contre celui d'Uruha, lui arrachant une légère plainte, alors qu'il décollait leur lèvres. Se frottant l'un à l'autre, leur sexe ne tardèrent pas à se durcir, les faisant tout les deux rougir. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils allaient aussi loin dans leur relation, qui est pourtant bien étroite.

Uruha inversa les rôle, et s'empressa d'enlever le débardeur du brun, venant poser ses lèvres sur ses clavicules, sachant pertinemment que c'était son point sensible. Il suçota alors la peau qui s'offrait à lui, laissant une légère marque de son passage, tandis que sa main s'affairait dans le boxer de son aîné, lui faisant lâcher de légers gémissements. Sa main caressait son sexe de haut en bas, appuyant sur la base, y exerçant de légère pressions. Tout ça fit rapidement tourner la tête à Aoi, et encore plus, quand il sentit les lèvres se poser contre sa verge, lui coupant la respiration. Uruha embrassait le sexe à travers du boxer du brun, donnant de petit coup de langue pour faire imbiber le tissu de sa salive, le faisant coller au membre. Mais ce petit jeu fut de courte durée, Uruha voulant aller bien plus loin que cela, alors il enleva rapidement le sous vêtement, et sans prévenir, prit le membre en bouche. Aoi se cambra en lâchant un puissant gémissement, il ne pensait pas Uruha capable de faire ça. Et il ne le pensait pas aussi doué. Sa langue le parcourait de haut en bas, ses dents râpé parfois sa peau, et ses lèvres qui se resserrait de plus en plus autour de lui. Tout cela était divin. Sa surprise s'agrandit en sentant son gland taper contre les parois buccales du plus jeune, qui s'affairait à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Sentant le membre d'Aoi assez tendu, il l'enleva de sa bouche et se débarrassa bien vite de ses vêtements, avant de se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus du brun, venant l'embrasser à pleine bouche, alors qu'il collait avec envie son postérieur contre le membre dressé. Remuant les hanches de haut en bas, il ne cessait de faire agrandir le désir entre eux, et de surprendre le plus âgé. Jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé Uruha aussi fougueux pendant l'acte. Il le pensait beaucoup plus chastes. Mais toutes ses pensées étaient partit bien vite en le voyant remuer comme ça son bassin contre son sexe. N'en pouvant plus, il plaqua Uruha contre le matelas, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Et là, un hic. Ils n'avaient rien sous la main. Ni lubrifiant, ni préservatif, même pas quelque chose qui pourrait faciliter leur rapport. Aoi leva alors les yeux vers le châtain haletant sous lui, et décida de faire avec les moyens du bord : Il lui présenta alors ses doigts et Uruha parut un peu gêné. Mais il commença à lécher les doigts d'Aoi , faisant bien attention pour qu'ils soient parfaitement humidifiés. Une fois cela fait, Uruha passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire et l'embrassa, alors que la main d'Aoi descendait lentement vers son intimité. Un premier doigt qui passa simplement, puis un deuxième un peu plus difficile, et un troisième, qui fit légèrement se crisper le dominé. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, et Aoi mimait l'acte charnel avec ses doigts pour habituer Uruha du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Quand celui-ci s'empala de lui même, Aoi afficha un léger sourire avant de retirer ses doigts et de le pénétrer doucement, pour être sûr de ne pas lui faire mal. Mais contre toute attente, un gémissement de plaisir mourut dans la pièce. Aucune douleur, rien, seulement une forte envie. Voyant qu'il ne lui faisait aucun mal, il commença à bouger son bassin, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, suivant les demandes d'Uruha qui ne cessait de gémir, de plus en plus fort. Se cambrant, Aoi pu mieux rentrer en lui, touchant un endroit précis de son anatomie qui lui fit lâcher un cri de plaisir. C'était la première fois, qu'il se sentait autant enivrait par le désir. Il avait la peau qui lui brûler, ses muscles le tirait et Aoi qui venait en lui le rendait presque fiévreux tellement c'était bon. Aoi était dans le même état que lui, plus les parois du cadet se resserrer autour de son sexe, plus il sentait la chaleur montait en lui et l'orgasme arrivait. Il se délectait de l'expression d'Uruha et de ses gémissement, qui lui donnait des frissons dans l'échine.

Ca faisait un moment que ça durer entre eux, et les jambes d'Aoi commençaient à trembler, Uruha le remarqua bien vite et fit basculer Aoi sous lui, pour entamer des mouvements de bassin rapides, et irréguliers, tellement le plaisir le consumait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait autant d'initiative durant l'acte, mais Aoi lui donnait tellement envie, qu'il se laissait totalement aller. Alors, après plusieurs mouvements de hanches, ils se libérèrent, à quelques minutes d'intervalle, en un long râle rauque. Uruha s'écroula sur Aoi, le souffle court, et le corps remuer de spasmes. Aoi était dans le même état. Ils s'allongèrent alors l'un à côté de l'autre, et remontèrent la couette sur leur corps dénudés. Les minutes passèrent, et le calme était revenu dans la chambre. Leur regards se croisèrent et des rougeurs apparurent bien vite.

_Hum..Je..

_Ca reste entre nous, d'accord ? Coupa Uruha, aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

_Ok. Rien qu'entre nous.. En espérant que les autres n'ait pas entendu.. Tu es particulièrement bruyant, je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Fit Aoi, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

_La ferme ! Bonne nuit !

Uruha lui tourna le dos, complètement gêné au possible, et prit toute la couette, pour l'embêter. S'en suivit une légère dispute, qui fit plus rire Aoi qu'autre chose. Mais finalement, le châtain leva le drapeau blanc et lui donna un morceau de couette, ce qui fit sourire le brun, qui vint se caler dans son dos et fermer les yeux, après lui avoir embrasser l'épaule.

_Finalement, ce jeu n'a pas engendré une si grande catastrophe._

(1) – Reita dit « aïe » et Uruha lui répond « oignon » paske Ail et oignon quoi.. C'est pourri, je sais, ma meilleure amie me l'a fait souvent.. Donc voilà.


	2. Chapter 2

**« Just dance and let me look. Part II. »**

**Spécial Reituki. **

Une fois qu'Uruha partit se coucher, après quelques petits arrangements et une légère lutte sur le fait que Kai voulait dormir seul, sur le canapé, et que Ruki refusait vertement qu'il dorme sur, je cite « ce truc complètement moisi », ils purent tous partirent se coucher. Kai avait finalement gagné et dormait sur le canapé, et d'ailleurs, il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à s'endormir. Le temps de poser la couette sur son corps et sa tête sur le coussin, que son esprit était déjà remplit de pots de mayonnaise qui lui parlaient, alors qu'il nageait dans une fontaine de jus de pomme. Aoi et Uruha était bien occupés, vous le savez autant que moi, chers lecteurs, mais, dans la chambre des deux blonds, que se passe-t-il ? Nous allons le savoir, maintenant. Le petite blond était déjà calé dans son lit, et attendait Reita, qui lui se déshabillait sans aucune pudeur, faisant lentement rougir le plus petit, au fur et à mesure que les couches de vêtements disparaissaient. Il avait tout simplement l'impression de voir un streap tease, gratuit, qui plus est.

« _Dis Reita..

_Hummm ?

_C'est naturel chez toi de te désaper en bougeant ton cul comme ça ? _Dit-il, en haussant un sourcil._ »

Le futur bassiste en herbe ouvrit la bouche, tel un poisson hors de l'eau, puis la referma avant de grommeler quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Ta gueule espèce de petite saleté de blond de mes deux. », qui fit ricaner doucement Ruki. Une fois qu'il ne restait que son boxer sur son corps musclé, mais pas trop, le dit Reita plongea sous les couettes, aux côtés de Ruki, et vînt se coller contre son dos, enfouissant son nez – car oui, il avait posé son bandeau – dans le cou du plus petit. Le sang grimpa en flèche jusqu'aux joues de Ruki qui lâcha un soupire, faisant froncer ceux de Reita.

« _Pourquoi tu soupires toi ?

_Qu'est ce que t'es collant..

_Ça te dérange que je veuille dormir comme ça ?

_Je suis pas un doudou ou un polochon que tu peux prendre juste pour t'endormir. Y'a des cachets pour ça, idiot. _Répondit le plus jeune, faisant la moue, légèrement vexé alors que Reita échappait un soupire._

_Excuse-moi, ô grand Ruki, mais y'a que toi qui me suffit comme doudou, quand je suis chez toi. Alors maintenant, chut, et on dort, ok ?

_Et si j'ai pas envie de te servir de doudou ?!

_Rho mais la ferme un peu ! »

Et Reita passa ses bras autour des hanches du plus jeune, le maintenant contre lui, tandis que l'autre était trop surprit pour bouger. Il jeta un petit regard derrière lui, alors que Reita avait réellement fermé les yeux et essayait de s'endormir, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Il arrêta alors de ronchonner, et se cala un peu plus contre le crêté, posa sa main sur l'une de Reita qui était sur son ventre, et ferma les yeux pour se laisser porter par la respiration de l'autre, sombrant dans un doux rêve où il était entouré d'une sensation de coton.

**Fin spécial Reituki. **

La maison était encore calme, alors que les doux rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les volets, qui n'avaient malheureusement pas étaient fermés. Ces rayons de soleils décidèrent d'être casse pieds, et vinrent se poser, pile sur les yeux de « monsieur sourire », qui couina avant de faire dos à ces foutus rayons. Mais trop tard.. Il avait été réveillé et impossible de se rendormir une fois cela fait. Il lâcha alors un petit soupire, avant de s'étirer de tout son long sur le canapé, et de se relever, plantant son regard sur l'horloge face à lui. Neuf heure moins le quart. Les autres ne se réveilleraient pas avant une ou deux bonnes heures, selon lui. Alors il se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et décida de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Quel douce maman qu'est Kai. Même si c'est un homme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on en dit. Bref !

Au premier étage de la maison, deux chambres restaient complètement silencieuses. Deux blonds qui dormaient, étroitement enlacés l'un contre l'autre, et les deux autres, qui dormaient, tout aussi enlacés que les deux premiers. Deux jeunes couples s'étaient formés durant cette soirée. Couple ? Oh ça...  
Une heure plus tard, un châtain se réveilla, en papillonnant légèrement des yeux et regarda son homologue, qui dormait face à lui, la bouche entre ouverte et quelques mèches de cheveux devant les yeux. Il afficha un petit sourire en voyant son meilleur ami comme ça. Meilleur ami ? Son sourire disparu aussitôt. Est-ce que, seulement, pouvait-il encore le considérer comme son meilleur ami, après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ? Une multitude de question vînt alors envahir son esprit. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas arrêté quand il en était encore temps ? Pourquoi avait-il autant aimé ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si bien, là, en ce moment, contre le brun ? Des pourquoi et encore des pourquoi. Mais aucunes réponses. Décidant de ne pas trop se torturer, il arrêta de penser, se disant qu'il se poserait toutes ces questions quand le brun serait réveillé, pour pouvoir, peut être, avoir un semblant de réponse. Alors, il attendit, patiemment. Dix minutes – Quinze minutes – Vingt minutes – Quarante minutes – Une heure.. Il en avait marre. Aoi ne se réveillait toujours pas. Alors, il décida de bouger allègrement, faisant, bien évident, sans faire EXPRES, tomber le brun du lit. Un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entendait un gros « BOUM » suivit d'un « Aiiiiiiiiiie.. » totalement las. Il fit mine alors de se réveiller, et se pencha au dessus d'Aoi.

« _Bah alors.. Pourquoi t'es par terre ?

_Tu m'as poussé en dormant, idiot..

_Oh.. Désolé, j'ai tendance à bouger le matin, comme un ver de terre..

_C'est la première fois que tu le fais pourtant. »

Uruha ne répondit rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules, alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le lit et s'étirait en baillant. Aoi revînt s'asseoir à ses côtés, et après avoir craqué quelques os de son dos et de sa nuque, regarda Uruha. Second beau tableau. Ils étaient là, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, puis finalement, se fût Aoi qui prit la parole.

« _Il faudrait peut-être qu'on parle d'hier.. Tu ne crois pas .. ?

_Si.. Mais déjà, j'aimerais que tu saches que je ne veux pas que notre relation soit gâché pour ça ! »

Uruha le regardait avec des petits yeux paniqués, et Aoi afficha un petit sourire.

« _Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne sera pas gâché. Mais si tu as des questions à me poser, fais le maintenant.

_... Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? »

Aoi fût surprit de la question, mais répondit tout de même.

« _Euh.. Oui, pourquoi ?

_Quelles sensations tu éprouves, quand tu es près de cette personne ?

_Eum.. Je rougissait facilement, j'avais le cœur qui battait un peu plus vite, j'avais souvent envie d'être proche de cette personne mais en même temps ça me gênais, je buvais la moindre de ses paroles, je n'arrivais pas à lui refuser grand chose, n'importes quelles opportunités pour nous rapprocher, je la prenais, et pleins d'autres choses comme ça, pourquoi ? »

Au fur et à mesure que Aoi citait toute ses sensations, le visage d'Uruha se décomposait littéralement. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait ressentit, hier soir ? Dès qu'il pouvait s'approcher d'Aoi ? Il releva le regard vers le brun, et lui dit, directement.

« _Je crois que je suis amoureux.. » Un choc. Et un gros. Aoi bug littéralement en regardant son soi disant meilleur ami.

« _...Toutes ces sensations.. Je les ressens.. Mais.. Quand je suis proche de toi. » Et BAM. Deuxième gros choc.

« _Quewaa ? Quand.. Tu.. Tu veux dire que.. Tu m'aimes .. ?

_Bah.. Euh.. J'en ai bien l'impression.. Tout ce que tu as décris, c'est ce que je ressens vis à vis de toi ou ce que je fais, par réflexe..

_Euh.. Bah.. Comment dire..

_Je sais ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ?

_Je... » _Un long silence s'installa, et il reprit, remplissant ses poumons d'air avant de se lancer._ « Ça fait déjà plusieurs années que je t'aimais, mais finalement, ne voulant pas gâcher notre amitié, j'ai oublié mes sentiments.. Mais malheureusement, ta déclaration me chamboule plus que prévue.. » _Il attrapa une main du châtain et la posa à l'emplacement de son cœur, où un pouvait sentir des pulsations rapides et puissantes contre la peau._ « Alors.. Si ça te dérange pas.. Pourquoi.. Ne pas tester ? Mais promet moi que si ça marche pas, on restent amis ! »

Uruha le regardait, comme si il avait débité la plus grosse ânerie qui lui soit donné d'exister, puis lui sauta dessus, faisant retomber Aoi du lit dans un autre BOUM.

« _Mais t'es fou ?!

_Oui, de toi ! Promis, si entre nous ça ne marche pas, on restera ami, quoi qu'il en soit ! »

Aoi afficha un sourire, où l'on put voir toute ses dents, puis déposa un tendre baiser contre les lèvres de son désormais petit ami.

Quelque minutes plus tard, ils descendirent, après s'être vêtu de leur pyjama, pour rejoindre les autres occupants de la maison, qui étaient dans la cuisine, autour de la table, avec du pain perdue sur celle ci, ce qui ravit les deux arrivants, adorant les toast français de Kai. Ils s'assirent alors à leur place et commencèrent à manger avec les autres.

« _Alors, tout le monde à bien dormit hier soir ? _Fit Kai, son éternel sourire aux lèvres._

_Suuuuuper bien ! _Affirma le plus petit de tous._

_Bah moi j'ai mis du temps à m'endormir.. Et quand j'allais enfin y arriver, j'ai entendu des putains de gémissements ! »

Aoi et Uruha se jetèrent un regard en coin, alors que lentement, le rouge leur montait aux joues. Ils firent alors genre de rien, et continuèrent de manger leur french toast comme si ils étaient seuls, parlant doucement entre eux.

« _Vous avez pas entendu ? _Kai et Ruki firent un « non » de la tête_. Putain mais... Ils baisaient comme des.. Des bêtes quoi !

_A ce point ? J'ai rien entendu pourtant.. _Affirma le petit blond._

_C'est vraiment bizarre... La fille avait l'air mais.. Suuuuper chaude quoi ! Comment elle criait ! »

Uruha fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette phrase, et ouvrit la bouche en une moue outrée, avant de se tourner vers Aoi, le foudroyant du regard alors qu'il rigolait silencieusement. Mais les larmes aux coin de ses yeux montrait qu'il n'en pouvait plus tellement il voulait rire. Un coup de pied de la part d'Uruha, sous la table, le fit pourtant tout stopper, et il retînt un juron de sortir. Uruha, fier de lui, tourna ensuite la tête vers Reita.

« _Comment ça la fille ?

_Bah.. C'était des gémissements de fille quoi ! Et quels gémissements.. Elle a prit cher, la pauvre ! Ca te déranges que ce soit une fille? Les gens ne sont pas tous homos mon cher Ruwa._ Rigola-t-il en le regardant, ne prêtant pas attention au regard courroucé de celui-ci_. »

Si ils auraient été dans un manga, Uruha aurait très certainement eut la marque de l'énervement que tout les personnages ont. Et malheureusement, il ne se retînt pas, et éclata.

« _Ce n'était pas une fille ! _Il se tourna vers Aoi_. Ca faisait pas fille, hein Aoi ?!

_Euuuh...

_Quoi ?! Je gémissais comme une fille alors ?! _Fit-il en se levant de la table, voyant qu'Aoi ne nier pas sa question._

_Hein ? Quoi ? Stop stop stop ! _Firent les autres, en choeur. _»

Aoi lâcha un soupire, puis regarda Uruha.

« _T'es vraiment un boulet..

_Je sais, j'ai capté, ta gueule. Mais t'aimerais pas que je te dis que tu gémis comme une fille ou.. Ou que ta queue était trop molle !

_Quoi ?! _Il se leva lui aussi._ Ruwa, me dit pas que c'est vrai ?!

_N-

_Stop j'ai dis ! »

Le cris de Kai coupa la parole à Uruha, mais tout le monde se tue également, les deux jeunes amants se rasseyant, sans faire un bruit. Satisfait qu'il les écoute, il les regarda puis sourit.

« _Vous avez couché ensemble ?

_Euuuh... Oui.. ? _Firent les deux amants en parfaite synchronisation._

_Putain ! Mais vous faite chier ! »

Le nain continuait de pester alors qu'il fouillait dans ses poches, tandis que Aoi et Uruha ne comprenaient pourquoi il leur disait ça. Quand Ruki sortit un billet de dix mille yens de sa poche et le tendit à Kai, leur bouches s'ouvrirent en grand, choqués d'être l'objet d'un paris.

« _Vous avez parié sur nous ?!

_Bah en fait, toute la soirée on t'a vu mater Uruha, mais je pensais pas que tu serais capable de lui sauter dessus chez moi tu vois. Puis lui affirmait le contraire. Putain, tu m'as fais perdre mes dix mille yens, retient ta libido un peu !

_Merci mon chou ! _S'exclama Kai, venant embrasser la joue d'Aoi sous le regard jaloux d'Uruha. _

_Aaah.. Donc c'est Uruha qu'est une chaudasse au lit.. Jamais j'aurais pensé ça... Tu m'le prête ? _Fit Reita, un grand sourire aux lèvres. _

_JAMAIS ! »

Aoi prit son amant dans ses bras et recula de plusieurs pas, foudroyant Reita du regard, lui envoyant des coups d'épée invisible, faisant ainsi rire Ruki et Kai. Une fois assez éloigné, c'est à dire, dans le salon, sur le canapé, Aoi se tourna vers son amant, et afficha une moue boudeuse.

« _Tu m'appartiens maintenant... !

_Bien sûr mon chat ! »

Uruha afficha un sourire radieux avant d'embrasser le bout du nez de son amant, puis ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, Aoi ronronnant dans les bras de son petit ami. Les autres étaient un peu plus loin, et les observaient en rigolant discrètement. Tout aussi discrètement que la main de Reita qui se glissa lentement sur la hanche de Ruki, l'air de rien. Le petit parut surprit, mais au fond, ça lui plaisait, et il s'approcha un peu plus de son homologue blond. Finalement, Reita aurait aimé jouer à ce jeu de danse.. Peut-être aurait-il pu exciter son Ruki en bougeant le bassin... Idée à creuser, se dit-il.

**Spécial Kai.**

Il venait de rentrer de chez Ruki, et il était COMPLETEMENT, épuisé, lessivé et tout ce que vous voulez d'autre qui signifie : fatigué. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison, et, ne voyant pas les chaussures de ses parents, ne prononça pas son habituel « Tadaïma ! ». Il monta directement dans sa chambre, du moins, il s'arrêta devant la porte. Pourquoi de la lumière filtré par le dessous de celle-ci ? Il avait fermé les volets avant de partir hier, et si ce n'était pas lui, c'était sa mère qui le faisait. Alors comment une lumière pouvait être visible ou allumée dans sa chambre ? Un petit stresse montra en lui, puis, se contrôlant, se disant que ce n'était rien, il abaissa la poignet. Mais qu'elle fut sa surprise, quand il trouva plusieurs bougies allumées tout autour de son lit, celui-ci recouvert de pétales de roses, et du champagne posé sur la table de chevet. Il se demandait si il n'était pas en plein rêve, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas, puisqu'il vit sortir un homme, jeune, beau et grand de la salle de bain de sa chambre. Il afficha alors un petit sourire en coin, posa son sac d'affaire et ferma la porte derrière lui.. A clef.

« _Que fais-tu chez moi ?

_Hum.. Une petite surprise.. Je n'ai pas le droit ?

_Si si.. Ta surprise à l'air.. Trèèès.. Alléchante.

Et encore.. L'homme face à lui s'approcha d'un pas de félin, un sourire coquin accrochait aux lèvres. Il enroula une mèche de cheveu de Kai autour de son doigt et le regarda dans les yeux. Le bain est prêt..Et il y a une boîte de tes chocolats préférés juste à côté.. Veux-tu le partager avec moi ?

_Avec grand plaisir... »

Un sourire rayonnant s'afficha sur le visage du petit brun, et un cri sortit ensuite de sa si jolie bouche. L'homme face à lui venait de le soulever, et le portait tel une princesse.

« _Aaah.. T'es bête, je peux marcher tu sais, Miyavi. »

** .**


End file.
